


[Still working in progress sorry]

by NightmareCake



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Ears, Cat Kingdom, Cats, Dimension Travel, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Transformation, cat transformation, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCake/pseuds/NightmareCake
Summary: ~*When trying to get back after a heist goes wrong, Reginald finds himself in a new place where he finds no way back to Station so he's stuck to survive by himself whilst waiting for the Toppat Clan to come find him. However, little does he know that time isn't his friend in this new world.*~
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Still working in progress sorry]

**Author's Note:**

> XWARNINGX
> 
> Short

The last thing Reginald could remember was running away from a rather pissed off police officer, dodging any bullets fired at him, only to dive into a bush to hide- to wait so he could come out once the coast was clear- but what he couldn't remember was when he poked his head out only to find that the once large old museum had transformed into a large clearing in the middle of a forest. This surely wasn't right. Reginald had just entered a bush and sat there for an undisclosed amount of time only to come out in a whole new area. He even had tested to make sure he wasn't going mad by knocking on the tree, that used to be a lamppost, to grabbing a nearby rock and tossing it harshly at the ground. The tree was legit a tree and the rock made a soft thump noise as it hit the grass- confirming it wasn't hard concrete. So that means this was real... that means he randomly had teleported from a museum to a random clearing in the forest: all by jumping into a bush.

"Where on Earth am I?" he slowly stepped out of the bush, careful not to get caught on any of the branches, his eyes scanned the area for any signs that he was alone or not and found nothing but vegetation. He glanced up, hoping to catch a glance of something like the Orbital Station or even the time- taking his chances on the location of the Sun in the sky- only to see just a bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds staring back down on him. He looked back down, really confused, he had no idea where he even was. He looked around once more only to sigh in defeat as he realized that he truly had no clue on where he was. "This isn't good..." he gulped, looking down at the soft green grass, "... what would the others thin--" that was when it struck him.

During the heist, Reginald had been paired up with two other members. The first, of course, being his Right Hand Man who was always ready to keep Reginald safe in case of any danger. The other was Thomas Chestershire who, last he checked before things went downhill, had been the one trying to create a map of the vents so they could escape once they got what they were after. They were with Reginald the entire time so where did they disappear to when Reginald nearly got gunned down? Did they even know where he was? Let alone did they even know that he was most likely missing? These questions filled Reginald's head like a stabbing headache to the point he had to quickly shake them away. He looked around, even though it was pointless, only to put his hands by his mouth only to start calling out, in hopes of someone like Thomas or Right to hear and find him.

"Right!!" Reginald called, "Right Hand Man! Where are you?" his voice seemed to echo into the forest. He continued to cry until his throat felt sore which caused him to cease but he looked around as if he was waiting for any response or any hints that anybody was coming. There was none. He continued waiting until it slowly dawned on him that nobody was coming. "... Anybody?" he gulped, clutching at his gloved hands, "hello?" he wondered- his voice going soft- "please... anybody..." he slowly gave up, finding it useless to just cry 'til the cows come home. So with a soft sigh, Reginald let his body take a defeat sit under the tree by the bush he started in. He focused on his lap only to lower his head, letting his top hat fall off his head, feeling the beginning of tears starting to form as a fear began to bubble inside him.

Was anybody going to find him? He prayed for that to be a yes as he dreaded to be stuck in wherever he was for the rest of his life. He hugged his arms gently as he let blank thoughts take him away, hoping that when he snaps back to reality that he's not standed in a forest anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Sorry if its crappy. I didn't want to go on to not accidentally go into any details that'll give too much away. Next chapter I'll try to make it a bit longer~


End file.
